When Words Fail, Actions Speak
by insane scribbler
Summary: Tired of 'swaying in the background' it's time for action. Kurt as the spokesperson for change. One-shot as of now, may be continued dependent upon my muse. Set at the end of season two after Nationals.


When Words Fail, Actions Speak

It was the week after the Nationals disaster and Kurt was just waiting for the right moment. He and almost everyone else in the room knew what would happen eventually, they were just waiting for it.

As Mr. Shue walked in with a handful of music he said, "I've got a new song I want you guys to try, we'll have Finn and Rachel on lead with everyone else taking the harmony that fits you best. Don't worry about being perfect, we'll just wing it this time and if it seems to work, figure out then who has what harmony parts."

As that was the cue he was waiting for, Kurt stood up and silently waited, his messenger bag on his arm and hand inside it gripping something.

Stopping his movement to hand out the sheet music as he looked at Kurt in confusion, Mr. Shue asked "Kurt, is there a problem?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue there is." Walking towards the teacher, he pulled his hand out of his bag holding an envelope and holding it out to the man continued "this is a formal written protest, signed by thirteen of the fifteen members of New Directions requesting and demanding a change in your policy of automatically and presumptively giving all solos to Finn and Rachel."

Taking the envelope and opening it, Mr. Shue quickly scanned it and verified that it was in fact signed by almost every member of the group.

Interrupting before the teacher had time to say anything, Rachel asked snidely "What's wrong Kurt, you think you deserve all the solos? We all know you can't hit the high notes and that, as I am the star, it is only right for me to perform in front of everyone else. Since Finn is my boyfriend, we work well together. We have chemistry together."

"Rachel, he threw the diva-off with you, he can not only hit that high F but higher as well" Tina said, surprising everyone as they then turned to look at Kurt who could only nod and shrug his shoulders in apology.

"Berry shut up before I duct tape your mouth for you" Santana butted in.

Since she was currently twirling a roll of pink duct tape on her fingers, Rachel thought it best to stay quiet.

"No Miss Berry! I don't think I deserve all the solos. All any of us are asking for is the right to compete for them. On the few occasions you didn't demand the solo, most of us have proven capable of taking the lead. We just want the opportunity." Kurt informed both her and their teacher.

"Kurt?" Finn asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it Finn, I'll explain everything at home this afternoon." Kurt told his stepbrother.

"Oh, ok then." Finn answered, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to think about it right now and try to figure out what was going on.

"Kurt, if I don't agree to do what you say, what do you think will happen?" Mr. Shue asked.

"As stated in the written letter, if you don't agree to open all solos to any that want to compete for them, we have all agreed that we will leave New Directions and form a new glee club. We have already spoken to a few teachers about sponsorship possibilities." Kurt stated as calmly as he could. Adding "there are no rules stating how many glee clubs are permitted at a specific school, only that they must have a minimum of twelve members to compete in competitions."

"You all really think this don't you?" Mr. Shue asked the group continuing "you think I don't think about the song choices and whose voices would work best as lead for them."

"Mr. Shue, can you name one song you've considered for each member of glee to sing lead for?" Puck asked. "Also, shouldn't you like, know what everyone's range is and what their top and bottom notes they are comfortable with?"

Looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, Mr. Shue stood there trying to think about possible songs.

Puck went on "we all know that when you're looking for songs you have Rachel and Finn in mind to lead them. Otherwise you would have had a list of possible songs for each of us to sing lead on. You should just admit it."

"This is preposterous! I am the star of New Directions; it is only right that I sing as many of the leads as possible." Rachel spoke, having forgotten about Santana and her duct tape.

"That's it, somebody hold her down, I'm tired of that mouth. It's time to tape it up." Santana growled as she stood up.

"Santana, wait." Kurt interjected as he looked at Rachel adding "she won't speak anymore without being asked a direct question. Will you Rachel?"

"No.. No, I promise I won't say anything else today unless asked a question, just please don't tape my mouth shut." Rachel all but begged.

Sitting back in her seat and linking pinky fingers with Brittany, the smirking cheerio said "last chance."

Deciding to get things back on track, Mr. Shue looked at Puck and said "Puck, you are correct. I can't name a song for each member of glee to sing lead on. You were right, I shouldn't only be looking for songs for Finn and Rachel. But that doesn't mean that you guys can just come in here and demand that changes be made either. I am the teacher here and the one in charge. If I decide that Finn and Rachel will sing all the leads then that's the way it is. I have to do my best to ensure that what the public sees is the best that we can put out there."

"Mr. Shue, can you honestly look at me and tell me that Kurt's performance of 'Le Jazz Hot' wasn't one of the best you have seen from anyone in this room? Ever?" Sam asked, getting his question in before anyone could say anything.

"Thanks Sam" Kurt said quietly of the support from his friend.

"No Sam, I can't, Kurt's performance was fantastic and we all know it." The teacher admitted.

"Exactly, and each one of us have done something like that at some point or another. I may not have the ambition to be a Broadway Star, but that doesn't mean that I want to spend my entire time in glee 'swaying in the background with stars in my eyes' watching Rachel belt out something without emotion." Quinn spoke, expressing the groups feelings.

Holding up his hand, Kurt stopped Rachel from replying as he simply pointed with his other hand at Santana and her pink duct tape.

Seeing the smirk on the other girls' face, Rachel refrained from speaking.

"While I see your point and understand your frustrations, I feel the need to say again that I am the teacher and I am the one to make the decisions. I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear, but it is my answer. Now, can we continue with rehearsal and do the song I brought in?" Mr. Shue stated, assuming that the group would fold now that they had gotten off their chests what they wanted to say.

Looking around at the group that had signed the letter Kurt asked "are we all still agreed then?"

Getting a few nods and verbal agreement from the group, Kurt turned to their teacher and said "Mr. Shue, as stated in the letter, the thirteen of us formally resign from glee club and will be forming a separate singing group with another staff sponsor. Thank you for the past opportunities and I hope you are successful in rebuilding New Directions."

Turning to walk to the door, Kurt heard the rest of the group getting up and following him.

Mr. Shue, Finn and Rachel could only watch in astonishment as thirteen of the fifteen members of New Directions quit the glee club to go in their own new direction.

As the last person out the door, it was Mercedes that turned and said "I'm sorry it had to be this way" before following the others.


End file.
